Safe and Sound
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: Come morning light, Thalia and Jason will be safe and sound.


**Disclaimer; If I really owned anything, do you think I'd only be eating this Hershey's bar and not the whole factory?**

Thalia woke up to the sound of sobbing. She was immediately up and on her way to her baby brother's room no time flat. She opened the door and saw him curled up in his cot, crying his eyes out. She walked over and picked him up.

"Shh. Jason, Don't cry. I'll never let you go." She rocked him back and forth, up and down. Their mother was having another one of her party nights, the ones where she didn't get home till four in the morning, completely smashed. Thalia sighed as Jason's sobs subsided slightly. Thalia always had that effect, the one that instantly calmed Jason when he had a nightmare, such as tonight.

Thalia carried Jason back to her room and lied him down on her four poster king sized bed. By now Jason's crying had subsided completely, save for the occasional snuffle.

"Thalwa?" He asked, turning his big blue eyes that were identical to her own to her.

"Yes bud?" Thalia asked as she lay down beside him.

"Swng?" He looked at her with as much hope as a two-year-old could muster. Thalia _really _didn't want to, but couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Sure." She wrapped her arms around him, securing him so that he didn't fall off the bed. She thought about what song to sing. She thought about any good songs for a lullaby, but she couldn't think of any. It's not like she had a mother to sing to _her _while she was growing up. And Green Day and Linkin Park don't do lullaby's. Suddenly, a song popped into her head and before she could stop herself, she began singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Thalia couldn't help but think about how much truth the song held. She shadows of her mother and her own past had almost got to Jason, but Thalia did everything she could to stop it. And it worked, but Jason still had nightmares. She didn't know what about (Jason could barely say a full sentence) but she knew it was bad, if it scared her brother like that. Her brother was a Daredevil, even at the age of two he could handle so much.

_I remember you said_

"_Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past,_

_Tonight_

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and Sound_

It was true. Thalia truly believed that they, both she _and _Jason, would end up safe and sound, as it should have been from the beginning.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling, everything is on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

That was true, too. All the monsters out there, lurking in the night, setting everything on fire. It was like a never ending war. You kill one, Five more come to bite you in the ass.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound_

No one could hurt him now. Thalia would, will, protect him from anything that will harm him. With Thalia there nobody could even _touch _him. That's how it will be from now on. No one, not even their stupid, worthless, drunk mother, could hurt either of them.

They were safe and sound.

**Okay, lame ending, I know. Miss me? Of course you did. Just Kidding, you people probably forgot all about me. Well, either way, I'm back!**

**This is dedicated to my little bro whom I love, even if he is a major pain in the ass.**

**So this was just a little idea that popped into my head while listening to this song for the millionth time. Taylor swift is addictive, I swear. So yeah, some Thalia/Jason bro/sis bonding, Mrs. Grace bashing, and a singing Thalia, and it ends in tears.**

**Well, maybe not tears, but it was pretty sad.**

**And cute.**

**And amazing.**

**And the best song-fic ever.**

**Review!**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**

**P.S: This is like, two months before Jason gets abducted. Just if you were wondering.**


End file.
